wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/Rzym, 12 stycznia.
Wczoraj pisałem w pewnym uniesieniu. Ale też zdaje mi się, żem dotknął próchna i mojej własnej, i ogólnej ludzkiej duszy. Bywają epoki, że obojętnieję na podobne pytania, czasem jednak targają mnie one bez miłosierdzia – tym bardziej że to są rzeczy, które się w sobie zamyka. Byłoby może lepiej o nich nie myśleć, ale zbyt są na to ważne. Bo ostatecznie człowiek chce wiedzieć, co go oczekuje i jak ma życie urządzić! Próbowałem zresztą nieraz powiedzieć sobie: Dość! z tego błędnego koła nie wyjdziesz, więc w nie nie wchodź! Mam wszystko po temu, by zrobić z siebie syte i wesołe zwierzę – ale nie zawsze mogę na tym poprzestać. Powiadają, że w naturze Słowian leży pewien pociąg do mistycyzmu, do rzeczy zaświatowych. Zauważyłem, że np. na mistycyzmie kończą wszyscy nasi wielcy pisarze. Cóż dziwnego, że się czasem trochę pomęczą ludzie zwyczajni. Co do mnie, musiałem o tych swoich wewnętrznych niepokojach napisać, by sobie skreślić dokładny obraz stanu swej duszy. Przy tym człowiek potrzebuje się czasem sam przed sobą usprawiedliwić. Oto np. ja, z tym wielkim "nie wiem" w duszy, zachowuję przepisy religijne i nie mam się za człowieka nieszczerego. Byłoby tak, gdybym zamiast: "Nie wiem" – mógł powiedzieć: "Wiem, że nic nie ma". Ale ten nasz sceptycyzm nie jest otwartą negacją: jest to raczej bolesne i męczące podejrzenie, że może nic nie być; jest to gęsta mgła, która otacza nasze głowy, przygniata nasze piersi i przesłania nam światło. Więc wyciągam ręce do tego słońca, które może za tą mgłą świeci. I myślę, że nie sam jeden jestem w tym położeniu – i że modlitwę wielu, bardzo wielu z tych, którzy chodzą na mszę w niedzielę, można by streścić w słowach: "Panie, rozprosz mgłę!" Nie mogę o tych rzeczach pisać zupełnie zimno. Zachowuję przepisy religijne jeszcze i dlatego, że wiara jest mi pożądana, ponieważ zaś ta słodka nauka, w której się wychowałem, kładzie jako warunek wiary łaskę, więc czekam łaski. Czekam, żeby mi zesłano taki stan duszy, w którym mógłbym uwierzyć tak głęboko i bez cienia wątpliwości, jak wierzyłem będąc dzieckiem. To są moje powody szlachetne; nie powoduje mną żaden interes, bo przecie wygodniej by mi było być tylko sytym i wesołym zwierzęciem. Jeśli zaś chodzi o to, bym swoją zewnętrzną religijność usprawiedliwił mniej szlachetnymi a bardziej praktycznymi powodami – ach! mam ich mnóstwo. Oto, przywykłem od dzieciństwa; spełnianie pewnych przepisów stało się niemal we mnie nałogiem; oto jak Henryk IV mówił, że Paryż wart jest mszy, tak ja mówię sobie: Spokój bliskich wart jest mszy; ludzie mojej sfery spełniają w ogóle obowiązki religijne, a moje sumienie czułoby się obowiązane do protestu tylko w takim razie, gdybym mógł sobie powiedzieć coś bardziej stanowczego niż: nie wiem. Oto, na koniec, chodzę do kościoła, bom jest sceptyk podniesiony do kwadratu, to się znaczy, że jestem sceptykiem nawet względem własnego sceptycyzmu. I jest mi z tym źle. Dusza moja wlecze jedno skrzydło po ziemi. Byłoby mi zaś jeszcze gorzej, gdybym te wszystkie kwestie brał zawsze tak do serca, jak brałem je pisząc te dwie ostatnie kartki. Na szczęście dla mnie tak nie jest. Wspominałem już, że przychodzą na mnie epoki zobojętnienia. Czasem życie porywa mnie w swoje objęcia, a choć w gruncie rzeczy wiem, co mam myśleć o jego słodyczach, jednak oddaję mu się w zupełności – i wówczas to moralne: To be, or not to be? nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. Dziwna, a mało badana dotąd rzecz, jak niesłychane ma znaczenie w tym względzie sugestia społeczna. W Paryżu, na przykład, bywam spokojniejszy nie tylko dlatego, że mnie ten młyn ogłusza, że kipię razem z tym wrzątkiem, że mi serce i głowę zajmują moje "godziny sali", ale że tam ludzie, nie zdając sobie może sprawy, żyją tak, jakby każdy miał wszelką pewność, że w to życie warto jest włożyć wszystkie siły, bo poza nim jest tylko proces chemiczny. I puls mój poczyna bić razem z tym pulsem, i nastrajam się zgodnie do tego nastroju. Bawię się lub nudzę, biję lub jestem bity, ale mam względny spokój. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu